sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Edge the wasp
"are you worthy of four swords at the same time? Edge vespadaccino is a wandering warrior wasp and main leader of the ceterian revolution. Story edge born in the city of Artropia, son of poor people he grew in misery and sacrifice. His biggest wish was to become a royal guard and so he began to train himself as a swordsman, so when he reached adulthood and joined the great fencing school of atropia, the most famous academy of fencers in the whole continent and one of the great warrior institutes (work in progress). Being the only commoneer among son of nobles he was always mocked by the others, but with time he demonstrated a degree of discipline and ability that made him superior even of the school's best fencers. In a few years he becomed headmaster, lieutenant and at the end boss of the royal guards of the duke. With time he even fallen in love with the duke's nephew, Arianna but he couldn't marry her because she was promised to another noble. this led Edge to have an argument with the duke that at the end fired him. After this he began to wander for the city, during this time he remembered how much simple life was beautiful and discovered the bad situation of common people, always oppressed by the high society... So he decided that things had to change, he left Artropia and began to wander for ceteria in search of people disposed to revolt against the dukedom in favour of a democracy... personality Edge is strong willed and honest with a great sense of justice and love for hard work. Is always serious and despises irony, that considers a "thing for fools or marauders" and despite being very young thinks like a very mature man. He never thought about love, exept when he saw his beloved Arianna, the only person that had not saw him only as a rude man of swords but as a beautiful person that the lack of love turned rude and cold. he is never polite exept when he needs to be. Fighting abilities Edge is known for his excellent use of four rapiers at the same time, ability that if combined with flight may become deadly for any opponent. He can use his antennae to percept easily his opponents and has a good degree of superhuman strenght and speed. He can move his rapiers so fast that can make projectiles explode in mid air (i know that scientifically is impossible but the swords of artropian knights are so hard that are capable of cutting through rock). main attacks: quadro slash: his simplest attack, pierces the enemy with his four swords at incredible speed spaccacielo (spah kah ceh loh): attacks the enemy from the sky two times, with two swords for each time, the second time throws the enemy in the air, Edge flies over he or she and slashes brutally with his four rapiers. tritatrapano (tree tah trah pah noh): uses his four rapiers like a drill and when hits the enemy and throws it away, then attacks as many times as he can with the quadro slash. Dilaniatore (dee lah neeah toh reh): pierces with all his swords the enemy and then opens the arms drawing an x in the air, this attack deals tons of damage. Parry and slash: (only if attacked phisically) avoids the attack then strikes in the back his opponent with his swords. risposte riflessa: (only if attacked from afar) avoids the attack, then throws two swords at the opponent without hitting he or she, but while the opponent is distracted Edge charges at impressive speed and hits with his swords. Coup de grace: when the opponent is defenseless Edge draws a sword and hits the head of the loser with the hilt, causing he or she to faint. the majority of his attacks are written in italian because it sounded better. relationship with other characters sonic the hegehog: "well, well, you call yourself a hero? because i can't see nothing more than an unarmed fool ready to be cut in dozens of pieces!" do you remember caliburn? The speaking sword of sonic and the black knight? Well is pretty much the same... Only Edge truly considers sonic nothing more than a court jester... And is not suprised by his super speed because "even children don't go around unarmed in artropia and the most dangerous people are the ones that not wield anything... Because they don't need weapons to be deadly!" Miles prower: "... Why a so young boy is so faraway from home?" genious or not is still too young to be a warrior... The job of weapons is not for children... They have to play a-and b-be h-ha-ha haaaaaaa! (cries, he had not a happy childhood) shadow the hedgehog: "hm! Is too easy using tricks to win, not many people can shoot lasers... They fight eye to eye body against body... Everiday! And this makes you nothing more than a coward!" for him shadow is no more than an aberration, and a coward that wins using unfair ways. knuckles the echidna: "what are my darkened pupils seeing! An echidna that fights with fists... And where you put Those beautiful, pointy, poisonous spikes that you threat as mere hair! Incompetent..." good warrior but he lacks of... Use that damned spikes sometimes, idiot! Not everibody can shoot poisonous quills! Amy rose: "good morning madame how can a proud knight... Hammer?" (all becomes black and hears: i'm not a madame!) he doesn't understand why her and sonic don't marry, at least two fools will stay toghrtlmhdngf.....(becomes all black again) Dr Eggman: "you are not capable of doing nothing without the help of your machines? Come out and do some exercise! You are too fat! (he is not kidding) " well FIRST: i can't take seriously a so fat man! I know something that will be good for your health... Like the 40 kilometers of run... While fencing... A bit of long jumping... Over a pool of swords... Ahhh the old school ways of learning... i have no time for a SECOND so prepare to die like a man... Or some kind of coconut... trivia * He doesn't use his sting. * vespadaccino in italian means wasp and swordsman, i am very creative... * i know that his story may sound cliche' but i love classics! * his favourite food are cannoli. * his complete name is Renzo Edge vespaccino. * he is 26. Category:Insects Category:Males